


Leading by Example

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Teaching, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kurt learns the best way to teach is leading by example.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Comfort is more important than rushing for the sake of showing off." Ororo says, running her hands down Kurt's back, downy with fur. 

Kurt tries, hesitant with a small flutter of lashes and eagerness in his chest, but his mouth feels overstuffed with no way to suck. The eagerness shifts to disappointment as he tries in vain to flatten his tongue to the underside of Warren's cock. 

"I said comfort," she scolds gently as he chokes, "Are you okay?"

Kurt nods, sheepish as he wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand. Shuffling backward, he sits on the end of the bed, leaning forward to kiss Warren. 

The blonde hums approval, gently stroking hands over his bare back. She grins, sliding onto the space of bed unoccupied by feathers or flesh. This close she can see eyelashes fanning against cheekbones and the bob of their Adam's apples. 

A deep, rumbling groan comes from Warren as he pulls away, turning to grin at her. 

"The best way to teach is leading by example."

"Comfort before showing off." She runs her hand down her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do like the unusual pairings.


End file.
